


寻找Brett的奇妙历险

by Katyusha_Maximova



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha_Maximova/pseuds/Katyusha_Maximova
Summary: Eddy一觉醒来发现Brett从世界上消失了，他自己似乎也有一段记忆的缺失。他决定要找回Brett。在寻找Brett的过程中，他发现事情越来越诡异：疯掉的黄老师，奇奇怪怪的姐姐，充满恶意的同事…SSO的裴告诉他只愿意付出代价，就一定能得到一个结果。Eddy为了Brett究竟愿意付出怎样的代价？他最后能找回Brett吗？
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双琴侠twoset violin油管订阅3百万贺文&牛年新春&情人节贺文。  
> 已经完结，共九章和一个尾声。HE放心看。  
> 写得挺辛苦，希望能得到kudos和评论支持。

寻找Brett的奇妙历险（1）  
新加坡的晚上，Brett和Eddy早早地洗澡上床。明天有一个小提琴杂志要采访他们，他们要早点休息准备。洗过澡之后Brett的脸蛋被热气蒸得红扑扑的，Eddy把他搂在胸前，另一只手伸出被子拉灭了台灯，“睡吧。”他说。

澳大利亚东部时间（AEST）清晨7：00，Eddy在布里斯班公寓的单人床上醒来。今天乐团有个排练，他需要提前一小时赶到排练厅。他拉开衣柜，里面全是他一个人的衣服。他随手抓了一件卫衣和长裤换上。公寓里没有别人，他自己做早饭给自己吃，其实也就是吐司机烤土司配牛奶。在饭桌上他一边吃早饭，一边打开手机查看日程。

这个礼拜还有一次排练，周末有这个演出季最后两场芭蕾。下周QSO放短假。

他的日程表上下周的安排一片空白。他咕咚咕咚吞牛奶呛住了。这不正常。他总是提前两个礼拜就安排好了放假要做的事情。他调出手机备忘录和各种聊天app的记录，查找他原本做的安排。也是一片空白。

他怀疑是不是自己真的忘了安排短假的生活，还是决定好了就窝在布里斯班的公寓里练琴打游戏。

可他明明记得他自己在假期有事要做。

他脑袋里一片空白。甚至这个想法都像是一时兴起，脑袋里的无根浮萍。

他看了看表，没有时间给他思考了，要来不及上班了。他三口两口吞下了面包，背上琴盒，从车库开车去排练厅。

在把手机放在支架上准备打开谷歌地图准备导航的时候，一个问题从Eddy的心里升起，他渗出了一身冷汗。

昨天晚上入睡的时候真的只是我一个人？

他的大脑似乎还记得另外一个人的肌肤的触感，他的呼吸，他红嫩嫩的脸颊。可是他小小的单人床无论如何都不可能容下两个人。而他今早起床的时候明明也只有他一个。

或许是夜里做了春梦，后来又忘了。上班打卡不容许他有时间多想，他一脚踩下油门往排练厅飞驰。

几乎卡着点他拎着琴盒跑进排练的大厅，用歉意的笑容回应了跟他一个谱台的同事，开始调音。

调音的时候，同事跟他小声说闲话，“你听说了吗？SSO的那个fellowship program公布名单了。”

他脱口而出，“我有个好朋友之前也在那个program里，他叫……”他突然想不起来了，像鱼刺梗在喉咙口让他发不出声音。

“我突然记不起来了，我找找看。”他打开手机通讯录一个个名字往下翻，翻过了A到Z，跳又回去翻B。但是B下面一个个名字都不

“我们十三四岁的时候就遇见了，之后一直在一起，上了同一个音乐学院。毕业之后他去了SSO，我留在布里斯班。一时间我还真想不起来了…下周不是休假吗，我本来还打算去悉尼找他。” Eddy打了个冷战，嘴巴不受控制了，似乎讲出了一个秘密。

那段日历上空白的部分，原本应该是他买飞机票去悉尼探望他的友人。这段记录似乎被什么力量故意抹去了，只剩下一块白板。最应该记住的他此时甚至想不起来友人的名姓。

“没事没事，”同事安慰道，“越着急越记不起来。干活了，指挥来了。”

整场排练Eddy都魂不守舍地在想那个他记忆上的大洞。他他们最喜欢的二重奏是纳瓦拉，他们在音乐学院创办了一个双人油管账号叫做twoset violin。

什么油管账号？

另外一个他是谁？

结束排练之后，Eddy失魂落魄地回到公寓。他打开油管搜索twosetviolin，却显示用户名不存在。他又打开他所有的社交账号，企图从互关里找到蛛丝马迹。

油管上只有他的个人频道，Eddy Chen。他怔怔地盯着头像和昵称。他在心里默念Eddy, Eddy, Eddy……

舌头似乎有一种惯性，在稍微纠结一下之后脱口而出：“Eddy and Brett”

Eddy如获至宝，欣喜若狂，他拿笔在纸上郑重地写下这个名字：“Brett”

有了这个名字，像洪水在堤坝上找到一个豁口一样，Eddy记起了更多的事情。

他叫Brett Yang。他最喜欢的曲子是柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲。他是完美拨弦男孩。他们在星期五黄老师的数学补习班上。他们在一个青少年乐团，参加同一个音乐夏令营，坐同一趟飞机，进一个大学。大学之后分别进了悉尼和布里斯班的乐团。

记忆在这个地方戛然而止了。后来发生了什么他却一点都想不出来。

Eddy撑住自己的额头。有两个世界在他脑海里打架。

关于Brett的记忆实在太丰富，有成千上万个维度，足以证明他是个存在的自然人，起码曾经存在过。不是一个幻想，或者把小说里的人物当了真。

他回忆昨天的事情，那是一片空白；前天的事情，是一片空白。今天起床之后的事倒是记得一清二楚。

他把他跟Brett所有回忆都输入进搜索引擎里，得到的结果确是查无此人。

Eddy有个不好的猜想。

而另外一个事实更使他全身如堕冰窖：人类的大脑是会不断丢失内容的存储机器。他也会像其他人一样失去他。他今天早上就没有记起来。


	2. Chapter 2

遗忘是大脑的一种重要的保护机制。Eddy却要摒弃这种保护。

他不能忘。他不确定世界上是否还有另一个人像他一样记4得Brett Yang。

他把他所记得的关Brett的一切写下来，画成一张思维导图，用了整整四张A4纸的正反两面。他惊讶于他这个健忘的人竟然能记得另外一个人那么多的细节，可更让他恐惧的是这四张A4纸之外的难以填补的空白。

他把这四张A4纸用一根绳子挂在公寓里面，凝望着他跟这个人盘根错节的回忆和亲密关系，拨通了他姐姐Belle的电话。

他没有什么目的性，也没有直接问她，只是很随意地提起，脆弱而敏感地说道今天上班的时候碰见一个老同学却记不起他的名字了，想跟姐姐说说过去的事情。

姐姐不疑有他，从他6，7岁不愿意学小提琴开始，讲到他11，2岁终于开窍，然后顺风顺水进入昆士兰青年乐团（Queensland Youth Orchestra ）

“你还记得我当时有什么好朋友吗？”Eddy问道。

“拉大提琴的Oliver算一个吧，但后来你们也不怎么讲话了。哦对，Ray Chen也是。”

“我在数学补习班有没有认识什么朋友？”

“没有吧，你怎么问这个。补习班上你一直都是一个人。”

“我今天在街上碰到一个人好像是我以前同学。他比我矮了一个头的样子，脑袋圆圆的，留着那种很可爱的学生头。我死都想不起来他叫什么名字了，也不敢打招呼。想来想去可能是我上数学补习班的时候认识的，所以来问问你。”

Belle回答道，“你记错了吧，你一直都是一个人。”

“这不可能！我怎么会是一个人？那我怎么能撑到现在？”如果他一直是一个人，怎么可能撑过学校里的那些霸凌，音乐路上的挫折和其他人的阻挠？Eddy有点控制不住自己的情绪。

一瞬间Belle的声音变得有些难以言喻，像是从变声器里面出来电子音，“Eddy，你一直都是一个人。”

可能是澳大利亚网络不好，下一秒姐姐的声音就回复了正常，“你今天怎么了？神经兮兮的。不过说到数学补习班。妈妈上个月跟我说，初中教你的那个黄老师据说是因为精神病进医院了。整个人精神不正常了。”

“啊？”Eddy本来找黄老师问一下Brett的事，可现在黄老师已经疯了，他越发觉得事情不对劲。

“不知道，妈妈也说太突然了，根本想不到会这样。一夜之间人就疯了。现在还在医院里面治着，但估计只能这样也不会好了。”

“你知道是哪间医院吗？”

“昆士兰大学医学系附属医院。你今天怎么这么奇怪？如果累了的话你早点休息。家里还有我在看顾着，你不用太担心。”

Eddy揉了揉眉心，就着姐姐给的台阶顺坡下驴，“确实有点。这个演出季一直在演芭蕾。但还好下个礼拜就放假了，我打算去悉尼玩一玩。”

“祝你放假玩的开心，好好休息。那我挂了？”

“等等，姐姐。我还有话说。”

“怎么了？”

Eddy沉默了。良久，他说：“姐姐，如果我说了奇怪的话，请你原谅我。”

“到底怎么了？你是我弟弟，有什么话不能说。”

“你认不认得一个叫Brett Yang的人？”

Belle很久都没有回答。如果不是还能听到她的在电话另一头的呼吸声，Eddy会觉得她挂掉了电话。

“不认得。” 她飞快吐出三个字，掐掉了电话。

Eddy不知所措地捏着电话坐在沙发上，举头就是那张巨大的关于Brett的信息网。黄老师的精神病突如其来，姐姐的反应也非常奇怪。

他自嘲地笑了笑，他自己不就是最奇怪的那个人吗？

他摘下其中的一张纸，在黄老师的数学补习班那个节点上画了一个红圈。他决定要去见见疯了的黄老师。

他驱车前往布里斯班大学医学系的附属医院。路上他在CVS里买了点保健品带上。

公立医院检查访客信息没有私立医院那么严，他在医院前台的接待处登记了姓名和电话，自称是病人的学生前来探望。

接待处的小护士面色凝滞，说道：“B区病房14楼1403。”

走廊很长，四处都贴着白色的墙砖，很安静。Eddy甚至怀疑这不是一个精神科的住院病房。他印象里的精神病都是叽里咕噜地说着听不懂的话，用指甲挠墙皮，极具破坏性的一类人。

路上也没有看到一个医生护士。只有他一个人走路的声音回响在走廊里。

他身前几十步左右，有一扇间病房的白色的门向外打开着。

突然，那扇门化作一道白色的光幕向他飞来。他愣住了，脚步像粘在地砖上一样动弹不得，只能眼看着白光吞噬他。啪！

Eddy在长椅上醒来。

他迷惘地晃了晃头，看见一个小护士拿着吊瓶从他身前走过，又一个护士推着给药的车经过他。他坐在病房门前的塑料椅子上。

只听见病房门里，一个女性的声音，“1403的黄先生的家属，可以进来探望了。”

他想起来，他是过来看望他从前疯掉的一个老师。只是来的不凑巧，前脚刚到病房，后脚护士给老师上了镇定剂。他只好坐在病房门口的塑料椅子上等待老师的药效过去。等着等着他就睡着了。

“只是以前的学生。”他向病房里的女护士解释道。

女护士并不在乎他的解释，只是让他在访客的登记表格上面签字。Eddy看到今天除了他以外还有一个人前来探望黄老师，只是名字被抹黑涂去了。

他不经意地问起，“今天还有别人来过吗？”，指着表格上那个涂抹的黑框。

女护士收过表格，看了一眼，“没有吧，我不记得有别人。可能是前几天有人签错地方了。你要快一点，病人发病的时候有一定攻击性。”

“会怎么样吗？”

“会撕纸。”

“啊？”

病房里面除了一张床，还有一个靠墙的胶合板的书桌。一个穿着着拘束衣的约莫六十岁的亚裔男子坐在书桌旁边，手拿着一支笔，在纸上画画。他似乎没有听见有人在接近他。

“黄老师好，我是您以前的学生Eddy Chen。不知道您可记得我。我来看您，还给您带了点东西。”

“不要讲话，我在上课。”黄老师看都没看他，依旧画着他的画。

“您在画什么？”

“都说了我在上课。有别的话下课再讲。”

Eddy转头看向女护士，“他的症状就是这吗？”

女护士怂了怂肩，“只要醒着就在画。画过了就撕掉。别人问他问题，他就回答在上课。”

“那你知道他画的内容是什么吗？”

“他画完就撕掉。谁知道。我又不感兴趣。”

“好的。谢谢。我和老师有些话要说，你能不能先出去一下。”

“随便你。病人要是发病了你立刻喊我。”女护士一扭一扭走出了病房，还帮他把房门带上。

黄老师背对着他作画，他的后背挡住了Eddy窥视画作的视线。他又害怕刺激到黄老师，不敢强行看画的内容。他只能在黄老师身后站着。

这时候黄老师突然说，“Eddy，cos45等于多少。”

他下意识回答道：“二分之根号二。”

“很好。这节课我们复习有关三角函数的内容。那么我们先来回顾一下有关三角函数的几个定义。那么在一个直角三角形里，这个角的sin值就是这个三角形里对边的长度比上斜边的长度……”黄老师还在不停地画画。

黄老师的话似乎跟记忆里的某个场景对上了。Eddy突然明白了，黄老师讲的就是他记忆中遇见Brett的那次辅导班的内容。

他灵机一动，说道，“老师我有个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“我的同桌今天没来。”

“你没有同桌。”

“我有同桌的，他叫Brett Yang，他今天没来。”

黄老师突然停笔了，然后唰唰地将手里的纸撕得粉碎。他拿出一张新的纸，说道：“今天我们来复习有关三角函数的内容……”

“老师，重新点下名吧。”

“今天我们来复习有关三角函数的内容……”

“我同桌真的没有来，您要不要打下他家长的电话。”

“今天我们来复习有关三角函数的内容……”

“老师您不觉得班上少了一个人吗？”

“Eddy Chen！”黄老师突然发怒了，“今天上课你怎么这么喜欢讲话！要讲话你到教室后面去讲！你没有同桌，一直都是你一个人！”

“老师！您真的不记得有个叫Brett Yang的学生了吗？”

“再讲我就要打电话告诉你家长了！”黄老师一脚踢翻了桌子下面的垃圾桶，里面的白色碎纸片像雪崩一样哗啦啦倒在地上。

一瞬间Eddy明白了黄老师的意思，他把地上的纸片都装进CVS的塑料袋里，抱着袋子夺门而出。

“护士小姐，病人犯病了，快给他镇定！”

他飞奔到车上，把塑料袋放在他的副驾驶上，一路超车回到他的公寓里。

他坐在沙发上气都没喘匀就把袋子里面的碎纸片哗啦哗啦倒在茶几上，企图拼凑出这副画的全貌。

他忙活了快三个小时的时间，拼凑出了五幅完整的画。这五幅画都是用铅笔描绘的，内容几乎一模一样，都是数学辅导班的教室里的场景。

画面几乎没有留白。黄老师站在讲台上，黑板书写着三角函数的内容，教室里有几排桌椅坐的都是学生，教室后面的有另外一块黑板和两个书柜。描绘也是非常写实的素描风格，他很轻易地就找到了当时留着鲻鱼头的自己。而在他旁边却是一个画风完全不同的东西。

一个圆圈代表脑袋，身子是一根竖杠，还有三条腿。是个跟这副画完全不搭的火柴人。

他瞪大了眼睛，凝视了这个火柴人许久许久。他几乎可以确定这个火柴人代表的就是Brett Yang。

他拿手机把拼凑起来的画面个个都拍了个照，存进各种他所有的云盘里，在相册里给这些照片都上了保护锁。

他紧紧地把手机捧在胸口。这是他最好的朋友Brett Yang曾经在这个世界上存在过的证明。


	3. Chapter 3

不能再找姐姐，她会起疑心。Eddy想到了另外的一个人，他记忆里Brett的前同事，SSO的大提琴手，Hyung Suk Bae。

第二天没有排练，他拨通了Ray Chen的电话。似乎无论在哪一个时空下，他和Ray的交情都是一样的好。

他对Ray说自己对SSO有点兴趣。问他认不认识SSO的大提琴手裴。

Ray可能觉得他想要跳槽，并没有多问什么。他虽然不认识裴，但是很愿意帮他找圈内好友问一问。晚上Eddy就收到了Ray发来的裴的联系方式。

Eddy在被窝里看着信息里面的一串手机号码。他心里隐隐有一种大事即将到来的预感。他似乎就是那个所罗门王的仆人，手已经放在了金色的约柜上。柜子里面会有什么？

可他已经不能回头了。他下定了决心，对裴发了消息，“Hi, Hyung. I'm Eddy Chen.”

第二天下午裴回的消息。他先是抱歉今天有排练所以这么晚才回了消息，自己很乐意为Eddy解答有关SSO的问题。

吸取前两次的教训，Eddy没有直接问裴关于Brett的事情。他先是问了裴有关SSO的基本问题：试音的要求，排练的时间，演出的频率，薪资和假期的时间。

裴都耐心地一一为他解答。

在这之后Eddy才向问裴一些更私人的问题：对SSO的感觉怎样？有没有比较谈得来的同事？或者是比较的欣赏的小提琴手？

跟Brett Yang给他的感觉很像，裴聊天的风格非常让人舒服，措辞和内容都很得体。像所有的东亚人一样，他也是说一半藏一半。Eddy能敏锐的察觉到在某些问题上他刻意隐瞒了。

有时候重要的不是一个人说了什么，而是他没有说什么。

Eddy把这些疑惑藏在心里，发消息感谢裴回答他的问题。他对SSO有了个基本的了解。他还要再考虑一下。又说下个礼拜QSO要放短假，他打算去悉尼玩，问裴能不能和他吃一顿晚饭。

裴很爽快地答应了，说他知道一个很好的餐厅可以一起吃饭，然后发来一个餐厅的链接。

Eddy点开来看发现是一家悉尼歌剧院附近的韩国料理店。在yelp上评价说这家店做的韩国菜很正宗，附近街区的韩裔都很喜欢来这里吃饭。

Eddy也回道这个餐厅很合适。于是两个人约好了下周二晚上在餐厅见面。

Eddy在booking网上订好了深夜飞去悉尼的机票和悉尼歌剧院旁边的民宿。等他这周六最后一场芭蕾散场，他就离开布里斯班去往悉尼。

周六很快就到来了。这一场芭蕾演得是明库斯编曲，彼季帕编舞的雷蒙达。

快要放假，乐团里也是人心浮动。他跟着弦乐部门划水划完了全程，从后台匆匆离开，赶回公寓提上行李，打车去机场乘深夜航班离开布里斯班。

那个晚上，他在悉尼合眼。

他来得太匆忙了，来不及拍旅行的Vlog传到他个人的视频频道上。当然，晚上黑灯瞎火赶飞机也没什么好拍的。在悉尼的最初几天，他像一般度假的游客一样，睡到晌午才起床。起床之后出门觅食溜达。他一个人走到达令港，达令港的一部分是帆船港口。帆船的白风帆张开了满弧度。从船和船的间隙里他可以看到海水和黑色游动的鱼。藤壶附着在港口的石壁上。港口旁边一家冰淇淋店味道很好，Eddy喜欢他家柠檬味的冰淇淋。他始终没有去悉尼歌剧院，可能是近乡情怯的原因。

在跟裴见面的那一晚上，他穿了一件灰色的薄羊绒针织衫，休闲的运动长裤，戴一顶黑色的渔夫帽，打车去那家韩国餐厅。

他刚一下车就看到走路过来的裴。裴穿着一件黑色的polo衫。“真是巧啊。”

裴也看到了他，招呼道：“Eddy。”

“晚上好。Hyung，这么叫你不介意吧。”

裴摆摆手，“没事，都一样。”

“你应该是第一次来这边吧。”他说。

“我不是第一次来悉尼，但这个街区我还是第一次来。”

“我带你进去吧。”hyung说。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

Eddy跟在裴的身后。裴对着迎宾报出自己的姓名Hyung Suk Bae。室内气氛突然一变。餐厅里韩国人的目光都投向了裴和他身后的Eddy。

韩裔迎宾听到这个名字也大吃了一惊，深深地对裴鞠了一躬，“请跟我来，裴先生。为您领位是我的荣幸。”

裴也不说什么，从容地大步向买进。可是Eddy却能感受到餐馆里的韩裔食客和服务人员对裴有一种特殊的崇敬。

他一头雾水地跟着裴进了餐厅的包厢里。迎宾又鞠了一躬之后离开。

“把你也吓到了吗？” 裴笑着说，“我每次来他们都这样。总是把我的朋友吓到。”

“说实话，我还不知道发生了什么。”

“这是他们对我家庭的敬意。”

“你的家庭？”

“我的家庭在韩裔社群里的角色就像是犹太教里的拉比。”

Eddy开了个玩笑，“那他们还敢放你去做音乐？”

“做音乐和我家族的本职工作并不冲突。”裴说。

菜单上都是韩文，Eddy看得有些痛苦。裴看出来了，说道：“如果你相信我，不如让我帮你点单。我们尽管聊天。”

Eddy把菜单一合，手一摊，“那就麻烦你了。我真的不懂韩文，只能看图说话。”

裴笑笑，说道：“我猜到了。”

他叫来服务员小姐，说了几句韩文。服务员收掉了餐单，鞠了一躬之后恭敬地离开。

裴转过来对Eddy说，“我就让他们上了我最经常吃的菜单，希望你能喜欢。”

“我已经准备好品尝美味了。”Eddy说道。

服务生先给他们上了米酒。

“尝一点吧，不上头。”裴说，然后帮Eddy倒在酒杯里，“你在QSO怎么样？”

Eddy喝了一口，入口并不辛辣，“就很一般。”

“所以你想来SSO试试？”

“倒也不全是这个原因。”

“那到底为什么？”

“跟职业无关，应该是私人原因吧。”

“我可以听一听吗？”

“我有个朋友之前在SSO。”

“所以你是为他来SSO的？”

“我是来找他的。”

“男的女的？”

“男的。”

“你的朋友也是小提琴手吗？”

“是的，他现在应该不在SSO了。”

“那你为什么要来SSO找他？”

“这个问题有点复杂。Brett Yang，你听说过这个名字吗？”

“对不起，我记名字很差。你能描述下他的性格爱好吗？”

“他很会交朋友，大家也都很喜欢他。他做事很周全，待人也很体贴。我总觉得他有心事不愿意跟别人说。他最喜欢小提琴，其次喜欢珍珠奶茶。”

“他拉琴的风格呢？”

“像海的惊涛骇浪。”

“听起来是我喜欢的类型。但是我能确定我不认识这个人。”

“我就知道。所有人都不记得他了。”

“到底怎么了？”

“我不是神经病。上个礼拜开始我开始联系不上Brett。身边所有人都说没有Brett这个人。我记得他在SSO工作，你是他的同事。所以来你这里碰一碰机会，但是你也…我就知道。”

“你确定他不是你想象出来的人吗？”

“我不是神经病。我清楚一个虚拟人和一个自然人之间的区别。一个自然人存在的痕迹是不可能被完全抹去的。我还掌握了他存在过的证明。”

“你的愿望是要找回他？”

“是的。”

“Eddy Chen，”裴很严肃地念了他的大名，“有所求是奢侈的。世界是很公平的，你必须用东西来交换。这就是代价。”

“我真的能找回他吗？”

“只要你愿意付出一切，世界就会给你一个结果，我以家庭的荣耀发誓 。”裴说的郑重其事。有一时刻真的让Eddy以为他动用了家族传承的神秘能力，告诉他一个世界上颠扑不破的铁律。

“小时候，我家里人就告诉我。世界是一个大祭坛。你想要得到什么，就必须付出相同的代价来交换。如果你能为他付出所有，就一定能得到想要的结果。”

“我需要付出什么？”

“取决于Brett Yang对你来说是什么”

“他是我的好朋友。”

“那也不需要付出很多。我给你一个建议吧，”裴从钱夹里抽出一张名片，“这是跟我家族有联系的一个韩裔私人侦探，委托他调查你的朋友，可能会给你一点线索。他在韩裔社区里很有名，很多人找他打离婚官司，”裴开了一个玩笑，“你就说是我介绍来的，他会不遗余力地帮你。”

“谢谢。”Eddy接过名片。

“不用客气。上菜了，我们吃饭吧。”裴笑着说道，服务员端上来了辣白菜和冷面。

可能餐前说的话太多太深，用餐的时候两个人都恪守“食不言”的铁律，没有说一句话。

用完饭之后裴送Eddy到门口。此时米酒的酒劲上来了，Eddy的脸红扑扑的，昏昏沉沉。裴关切地说道：“你一个人可以吗？要不要我送你回去？”

“不用了。我订的民宿离这里不远，我自己走回去就行。”Eddy摆摆手拒绝。

裴还有点不放心，“那你回去之后给我发个消息吧。”

“嗯好的。谢谢你的款待，饭很好吃。再见，Hyung。”

“不客气。再见，Eddy。”

Eddy没有照他所说的那样直接走回民宿。他被酒劲带到了悉尼歌剧院的旁边，心里暗暗骂了一句裴，“谁说米酒不上头的，鬼才信。”

他在悉尼歌剧院转了一圈，这里是SSO的驻厅。如果他以后要在SSO工作，会经常来这里。

可能是在别的地方见过太多次，雄伟的悉尼歌剧院对他并没有什么吸引力。然而是一水相隔的一栋公寓楼激发了他的好奇心。

于是他向那做公寓楼走过去。进入门厅并不需要门卡。他闭上了眼睛，穿行在一层层楼梯之间，让感觉和习惯去引领他。

他停在一层楼的某一个扇门前面。熟悉的感觉让他误以为是驻足在家的门前。他扭动了门把手。

门竟然没锁，好像是在等待主人回归。

进入房间之后，Eddy一眼就注意到了正对着悉尼歌剧院的那扇玻璃窗。他在悉尼歌剧院脚下的时候就是被这扇玻璃窗的反光吸引了眼神。

卧室里有一股淡淡的松香的气息。书架上摆放着音乐史的书籍和小提琴大师的演奏录音碟片，珍妮杨森，文格洛夫，卡瓦科斯……

他突然意识到了这是谁的房间，突然明白了自己为什么会被吸引。

那扇未锁的门在等待的人是谁？他已经知道了答案。但那个人不会再回来了。

Eddy蜷缩在墙根下，环抱着自己，痛哭失声。


	4. Chapter 4

当晚他回到住地，把裴给他的名片郑重地压在床头柜上的咖啡杯底下。第二天他就拨通了电话。

侦探像裴一样礼貌又客气，并没有怀疑疑这项委托有多么荒谬。毕竟让他调查一个可能根本不存在的人。他只是要求Eddy提供尽可能多的细节。

在他循循善诱的问题之下，Eddy也回忆起了更多的事情。

他们在巡演的时候曾一起回到台湾故乡。在台湾的时候，他还因为吃错了东西而食物中毒。Brett送他到医院，一直陪着他，盯着他整晚整晚不敢睡觉。

侦探最后说道：“我大概了解您的情况了。您是裴先生的朋友，我一定会尽心尽力完成您的委托。我一会把佣金的金额，银行账号和ABA码用邮件发给您。

“谢谢。”

“不用客气。”

Eddy一会收到了侦探事务所的邮件。一桩委托的价格大概相当于他在乐团半年的工资。这只是最开始的代价。

“要好好工作了。休息时间要接点私活赚外快。”他心里想，“今天得练琴40个小时。”

在等待侦探回复的过程中，他收到了来自他在大学里面作曲系好友Jordon He的一封邮件。邮件的标题是：某人留给你的歌。

Eddy一瞬间懵了，某人是谁？他打开邮件，邮件里有一个附件。他直接略过正文打开附件。那是一首未完成的歌——BAE Song

他这才回头看正文。正文的意思大概是这样的：

“Hi Eddy,

今天我在整理电脑里的文件，发现这首未完成的歌。这本来是三年前就应该完成的一次商务，但是不知道为什么没有完成。委托人的姓名已经找不到了（所以在邮件标题里我称呼他为某人），他给我打钱的账号也注销掉了，唯一他留下的讯息就是这首歌是他送给你的。虽然联系不上委托人，我还是把它交给你。这首歌的动机是三个音符B, A, E，可能是这个人想称呼你是他的Bae吧。

Yours,  
Jordon He”

Bae？谁会称他是Bae？是父母或者姐姐吗？他觉得应该不是。他脑海里闪过几个曾经谈过的前女友的名字，但他们都不像是会找Jordon写歌的类型，一个个否定掉了。

他默念，“B-A-E，B-A-E…”

脑中有两个模糊的人的影像，隔着时光，向他展示一段对白。他是三年后的观众。

“我真幸运成为你的宝贝。”Eddy听出来这是一个可以捏尖嗓子伪装成女声的男声。

“什么意思？”而另外的这个声音，陌生而又熟悉。

“宝贝啊，这首曲子不是叫做 ‘宝贝之歌’吗？”

“哦Bae，B-A-E，它代表的是Brett和Eddy。”

迷雾最后散去了。这并不是一首宝贝之歌，而是两个人名字的缩写。

那个丢失了名字的人，注销了账号的人，想送给他这首歌的人，脑内那个陌生而熟悉的声音的人，通通是一个人——Brett Yang。

那个刻意捏尖嗓子的男声是他自己。

Jordon原本在三年前就应该完成这首歌的谱曲，他和Brett会在公众面前表演二重奏的歌。

而现在，当“B”在世界上被抹去的时候，BAE song就失去了完成的机会。

它只能是一首永远不能完成的歌。

原本应该随着时间平滑线性发展的人生似乎被什么像长刀一样的东西“唰”地劈开了。过去与现在之间存在的联系荡然无存。

当Eddy想要顺藤摸瓜找到过去的真相，他所触摸到的只是长刀留下的绝对光滑的切口，没有任何摩擦力能助他回溯。

好在他找回了Brett的声音。即便这个声音无法录制，无法分享，只能一遍遍地在他脑海中回放。

那一刻他便已经明白私家侦探不会给他想要的结果。因为Brett对于他不仅仅是个朋友。他付出的代价还远远不够。

即便被这种恼人的思念缠绕着，Eddy依旧非常积极地生活。他练琴比之前更多，更用力，对音乐的理解进步飞快。同事们都打趣他是不是遇上了缪斯女神。

除了乐团的全职工作，他找了小提琴教师的兼职，偶尔还接一点作曲的单子赚一赚外快。

在新的演出季开始之后的第三周，演过一场马勒五之后，Eddy被擢升为乐团小提琴副首席。

之前跟他同一谱台，曾给他分享SSO消息的同事兴奋地祝贺道：“Well done, Eddy！这下你不会去SSO了吧。”

“什么SSO？”

“我们都知道啦，你跟SSO的人见了面。乐团领导估计怕你想要跳槽到SSO才急着晋升你。”

“没有的事，” Eddy皱眉说道，“只是跟朋友在一起吃顿饭。”

“我知道我知道，”同事一副心中了然的表情，“我没有什么意思。你的水平完全够副首席的。之是你要小心别人。”

“什么意思？”他说。

“你知道的，我在乐团就是混日子。你不用提防我，”同事笑笑道，“但是其他人可是很有“事业心”的。一提前排里面可有几个人卯足了劲要上副首席，结果被你横刀夺爱了。他们心里还不知道要怎么编排你。你自己要小心才是。”

他喘了口气继续说，“不过，你也不用太担心。这次乐团选择让你当副首席来挽留你，说明领导里面有人是喜欢你的。只要他罩着你，你问题不大。你不要给人逮住大的把柄就好了。”

“你想太多了吧，我只是想拉琴而已。”

“有人的地方就有这些腌臜的事情。乐团是战场，不是小孩子玩秋千跷跷板的地方。.”

Eddy被同事说得有些不安。又没有人可以分担他的这种恐惧。就像所有人说的那样，他没有什么朋友，一直都是一个人。

回到自己的公寓之后，他想要给妈妈和姐姐说什么。可是字打到一半又删去了。

“还是不要那这些事让他们烦心。”

Eddy坐在客厅里，给自己冲了一杯咖啡，一个人想了一个晚上。

“如果一心一意搞乐团，就不会有问题了吧。”

第二天他辞去了小提琴家教的兼职，全力以赴投入到乐团事业里。

事态并没有如他所愿地发展。成为副首席之后，他能明显地感觉到同事对他的态度的改变。有相当一部分人想要看他出丑，而且已经急于付诸实践了。

打断他校音已经是小事了。他在QSO的储物柜都被人撬开过。在他主持排练过程中甚至会有人故意用相反的弓法。

他只能深吸一口气，说道：“一提里面有人用了错的弓法。第34小节再来一边，注意弓法。”

更恐怖地是，在他下班之后似乎还有人跟踪他。

他转过的街角的时候，眼睛的余光总能瞟到一个人影，或是听到有脚步声不疾不徐地跟在他身后。可他转头去看的时候，什么都没有。

他最后只敢天天打车上下班。回到公寓门口，把钥匙插进锁眼里之后，还要四下观察一番，确定没有人跟在他身后，才敢开门入户。

这种事情总不好意思跟其他人说，他只能自己提醒自己要更加小心。

所幸乐团首席对他很是关照。有一次演出快要上场，他的琴弦却被别人剪断了，自己又没有带备用弦。首席二话不说跑去自己的储物柜那里拿备用弦给他。

Eddy说会请他吃饭作为报答。


	5. Chapter 5

一日日在工作上小心翼翼如履薄冰让他的精神状态急剧变坏。工作上紧张的状态回到公寓里也不能立刻抒解。一周里有几个晚上，他要听着自己砰砰的心跳到天亮。

在他最需要陪伴的时候，Brett重新出现在他的生活里。即便在其他人眼里这只是个自欺欺人的幻影，可至少他有了可以诉说痛苦的人。或是对着墙壁喃喃自语，或是对着空气彻夜长谈。

他自己也知道到这件事耸人听闻，于是约了心理医生。起初只是要求开一些助眠舒缓精神的药物。可是咨询下来的时间长了，他还是克制不住跟医生说起Brett。

“你这是压力过大导致的精神错乱。”医生说，“一般我们会建议患者接受催眠治疗，辅以镇静的药物。简单来说就是用药物和心理学手法让你忘记这个人，回归正常的生活。出于对病人的尊重，我还是要问你一下，你是不是觉得没有Brett Yang这个人，你的生活会好过一点？”

“什么意思？”

“如果你觉得这会让你的生活更好，我就会让你忘记他，永远也记不起来。其他人也不会提醒你。”医生的语气温柔而有蛊惑力，“其实你不觉得，你生活里的这些麻烦都是这个人带来的吗？本来所有人都应该忘记他了，可你却记得他。所以这些人才要来消灭你。如果你丢掉了他，你就和所有人站在一起了。想想你还有那么光明的未来，不应该被一个幻影毁掉。”

Eddy冷不丁地说了一句，“这就是代价吗？”

医生微笑，嘴巴一张一合，说道：“这就是代价。”

下一秒，Eddy手臂上青筋暴起，他从椅子上窜起来，一把抓过桌子上摆的一个塑料文件夹，抽出其中的三角状的塑料管，直直抵着医生的喉咙。

“医生先生，我警告你，永远不要想这么做。”

“我这是为了你好。”医生保持着镇静。

“放屁！谁要让我忘记他，我才要跟谁拼命！”他说着，把塑料管子抛在地上，用脚把它踩裂，“希望你能理解，医生先生。做好你自己该做的事，照着单子开药，其他的话我不想听。”

“你这是暴力行为！”医生吼道，“我要记进病历里，告诉你的家属！”

Eddy耸了耸肩，“随便你，”拍了拍裤子上不存在的灰，然后扬长而去。

“你们都以为他给我带来的只有痛苦吗？完全错了。你们都不懂我。”他的声音回荡在诊所的走廊里，在花岗岩地砖和瓷质墙壁之间回响，久久不散。

Eddy走之后，医生并没有立刻收拾一地的狼藉。很快，门外响起了一阵敲门声。

“医生先生，现在方便吗？”

“你进来吧。”

除了这看医生这件事之外，Eddy的生活终究还是在一个能忍受的底线上维持着。这个演出季里要演很多场马勒，他必须更用心的练琴和演出，否则乐团里必然有声音要批评他这个年纪轻轻的副首席“盛名之下，其实难副。”

但他也不觉得有多痛苦。他每天打卡上班，下班之后在公寓里练琴，听听Brett的建议，说一会话，吃药，然后睡觉。

就像他在诊所走廊里说的那样，没有Brett做为他的“磐石”，他根本撑不到现在。

他跟乐团首席走得越来越近，以至于乐团内以为他和首席是一派的，再也不敢明目张胆地给他下绊子。他也熟练运用副首席的权力，给曾经伤害过他的人一点反击。但他不沉浸于此，总是点到即止。

他聪明，善良，演奏有水平，脾气又好，很快身边就围绕了一群喜欢他的同事。他也算在副首席的位子上站稳了脚跟。

乐团首席是个儒雅温和的中年男人，对Eddy这个后辈十分友善。在首席的位子上已经坐了快十年了。他上次在演出之前救过Eddy之后，两个人有了更深一层的交情。

Eddy是独身一人，也没有人见过首席有过妻子或者孩子。孤男寡男就很自然地凑到了一起。他们下班在一块喝酒，一起买票看古典音乐的演出，甚至一起去夜场蹦迪。可是他一次也没有跟首席说起过Brett，一次也没有。

他的心理医生后来也为那一天的鲁莽给他道歉。说他自己是一时昏了头了，说了不恰当的话，希望Eddy不要换医生。Eddy也说是当时自己太激动了，给医生带来了麻烦。两个人各退一步，这件事算是过去了。他是还继续在这个医生那里开药，毕竟换个医生非常麻烦。

Eddy演奏的风格和音乐性日渐成熟。首席是不是推荐给他去一些小乐团做独奏，或者是在QSO不怎么重要的演出里让他做首席带领乐团。

他总能把这些机会把握住。多亏了Brett在房子里盯着着他练琴，还给他建议。这些建议让他每次表演至臻完美。他在布里斯班的音乐圈里初步打出了名气。

“Brett，我们能再合奏一次纳瓦拉吗？”

公寓里无人回答。

首席尤其积极地鼓动他去国外学习，可以成为独奏家。Eddy却没这个心思，只想在乐团好好工作。几次没趣之后，首席也就闭嘴不提了。

把Eddy名声推上顶点的是他作为首席领导QSO在贝多芬诞辰250周年gala上演奏贝九。演出一结束，乐评人寄往QSO的好评好似雪花一般。那场贝九被誉为近十年澳洲乐团演出的最好的一次贝九。一些乐评人甚至直接称呼他是“无冕首席”，“乐池里的独奏家”。

然而从贝九开始的交响曲的九号魔咒，不仅仅会惩罚作曲家，演奏它的乐手也无法逃离。

很快布里斯班音乐圈里就有传言说QSO要提他做QSO历史上最年轻的乐团首席。事业上的后浪拍前浪，让他跟首席的关系一下子变得有点尴尬。

但归根结底是首席把这个难得的机会让给了他，加上报答他之前的慷慨相助，Eddy还是请他在布里斯班本地的一家三帽级的餐厅吃晚饭。

就像之前很多次他们在一起吃饭一样，他们面对面坐着，聊一聊乐团，聊一聊近期的演出。

首席又问他想不想去国外进修。Eddy还是拒绝了。

“为什么呢？”

“跟职业无关，一点私人的原因。”

“我可以听听吗？”

Eddy沉默的时候，首席叫侍酒生开了一瓶奔富设拉子。

“恭喜你。贝九首演就有这么大成功。喝点酒纪念一下吧 ”

Eddy也不敢推辞，一再感谢首席对他的照顾。干红的度数挺高，几杯酒下肚，他脸上就感觉烧了起来，意识也昏聩了。

在酒精的鼓噪之下，压抑的倾吐欲望蓬勃迸发而出。他向首席说了Brett的事情。

至于说了多少他自己也不记得了。他那天晚上醉得不省人事，是首席把他送回了住所。夜深酒醒过来之后，他发现自己蜷缩着睡在公寓的门外面，走廊里的穿堂风刮过，他打了个喷嚏。

为此他还得了一场感冒，头疼了一天，向乐团请了两天的假。

又过了一段时间，Eddy正在排练厅里带领小提琴部门排练即将演出的马勒五。乐团经理把他叫过去了。

他之前从来没有一对一地见过乐团经理。手底下的弦乐手都窃窃私语是不是乐团这次要提他做首席了。

如果是真是如此，那他确实会很高兴。

他二话没说，放下了琴，让同事们自行练习。他自己去往乐团经理那里。

进了办公室，经理让他坐下，“喝咖啡吗？”

“不用了。谢谢。刚刚一直在带领人排练，不至于昏昏欲睡。”

“辛苦你了，Eddy。乐团有你真是幸运。”

“经理叫我是因为接下来演出有什么变动吗？早知会我，我好安排下去。”

“不用那么严肃。只是一些小事，”经理给自己倒了一杯水，自顾自地说道，“你这几次带领的演出都很卖座。你的名气还拉动乐团别的演出的销量。演奏水平也是没话说的。乐团内部跟几位大的赞助商商量过了，决意要提你做乐团首席。”

“但是呢，前几天我收到了一些关于你的匿名的信件。我还没有给其他人看。我们先私下里通个气，看看怎么办比较好。”

经理递给他一支录音笔，“你听听。”

Eddy一脸疑惑的摁开它，先是一段玻璃杯，餐刀餐叉餐盘互碰克令哐啷的背景音。一段诡异的电流声之后，他听见自己的声音：“我有个秘密……我有一个朋友，他叫Brett Yang。可是别人都不记得他。我问过我的姐姐，他的同事，他们都说没有这个人。医生这是我想象出来的，是我精神分裂…”

他想起来了，这是在那家三帽级的餐厅，他“酒后吐真言”。和他吃饭的是现在的乐团首席，是他敬重的、也对他提携很多的乐团前辈。

他摁灭了录音笔，镇静地说道：“这不算什么。我当时喝醉了，说的是胡话。”

“是的是的，”经理说，“你喝醉了。这个不算数。但是不仅仅如此。”

他从抽屉里面拿出一个塑料文件夹，摊开给他看。这是Eddy在心理医生那里病历的影印本。重要的文字已经用红笔画了出来。

“初步诊断：精神分裂症，有暴力倾向。”

Eddy蹭的一下站了起来，“这是非法取证！”

“那说明这是真的了。”经理挑高了眼睑，由下而上看着他。

“这是非法取证。不具有法律效力。”Eddy说。

“我们在谈论你的病。跟法律没有关系。我知道你们艺术家跟普通人多多少少不一样，乐团都能理解。但是你这个精神分裂症还有暴力倾向，乐团不能容忍一个危险分子，可能要被迫开除你。”

Eddy明白了，乐团经理是来劝退他的。

“但是这件事并非没有转圜的余地。你也说了这个证据来源不光彩。我给你想了一个办法，”经理拿出一张纸，“我草拟了一个公证书。只要你签字，放弃Brett Yang，从此以后也不要和任何人再提起。这件事就算过去了，明天你就是QSO历史上最年轻的乐团首席。”

Eddy沉默了大概半分钟，说道“给我笔吧。”

经理满意地笑笑，“我就喜欢你这样的。是非轻重能拎得清。”

Eddy接过笔，拔开笔帽，正要签字画押的时候，他从那张单薄的纸上闻到一股不同寻常的味道。这个味道并不是仅仅是一种嗅觉的反馈，而是调动全身五感之后所察觉到的难以言喻的异常。如果非要描述的话，Eddy在裴身上也有相似的感觉。

他停下来了动作，细细地浏览了公证书上的条款，这才发现了整件事问题的所在。

“如果我签字了我就会忘记他，对不对？就像心理医生曾经告诉我的那样。这实际上是一场催眠。”

经理没有正面回答他，只是说道“Eddy，你是个好孩子。你应该知道忘记他对你来说会是一件好事。只要签下名字，你就是乐团首席。这是一笔无本万利的买卖。”

Eddy全明白了，啪的一声把笔摔在桌子上，说道：“我不签。”

“你敢？”经理的声音变得格外尖锐，“签了就是晋升，不签就是开除！你要好好考虑！”

“我考虑过了。乐团侵犯了我的个人隐私，我选择辞职。”

“辞职信今晚就会发到您邮箱上，希望您麻利点批。我，Eddy Chen，永远不会放弃Brett Yang，穷尽我所有一定要找回他。”

经理已经控制不住面部表情了，以扭曲的面容向他怒吼，“不会只有我一个！整个世界都不允许你还记得Brett Yang！你还不明白吗！”

“那就让世界滚一边去吧。我不伺候。”Eddy说。

他离开房间之后，在走廊上与首席迎面相遇，他看都不看一眼径直走过。

首席叫住了他，“Eddy，你什么不听我的话去国外进修呢？”

“是你。”Eddy说。

“是我呀。”首席笑着说，“是我灌醉了你录音，是我寄了匿名材料。感觉怎么样？”

“没什么感觉。”

“别装了。年纪轻轻的不故作老成。你就没什么想问我的吗？”

“答案没有什么意义。但还是想要问问你，为什么？”

“因为你威胁到了我在乐团的地位。”

“那你之前为什么推荐我上那么多演出？”

“为了看你出丑啊。如果你搞砸了演出，引咎辞职，那我根本不用做什么，里子面子都保住了。推荐你去国外进修也一样，只要你离开QSO，我的位子就能守住。可是你总是不听话。这还是要感谢你的病，给了我你的把柄。”

“看来你从来没有了解过我。”Eddy说。

“我为什么要了解你？”

“你想要扳倒我，想让我不能翻身，却从来没有了解过我，又怎么能成功呢？”

“你什么意思。”

“你没有发现我是残缺的吗？没有Brett Yang，我的音乐性是不完整的。你计算了这么多，却没发现我其实对你毫无威胁。你做的都是无用功。”

“你……”首席说不出话来了。

Eddy上前几步，以一种几乎不可反驳的语气说道，“我虽是残缺的，但只要我找回了他，就能完整起来。而你的音乐性，因为你对我做的这件事情，依旧永久玷污了。如果你的愿望真的是这样，那我祝你在首席的位子上熬到死吧。”

他的眼神那么坚定，让人忘记他其实是乐团斗争中的失败者。他眼内灼烧的火焰让首席不敢直视，说出来的话语像是预言，这就是未来一定会发生的事。

“好自为之吧。我不会原谅你，也不想再见到你。世界那么大，后会无期了。”

他走回排练厅里背上琴盒，离开了排练大厅。

首席眼睁睁地看着他昂首阔步离去。这世上竟没有什么东西能够束缚他。


	6. Chapter 6

俗话说得好，福无双至祸不单行。当一个人从山顶滑落的时候，往往不会在山腰停留。

Eddy因为精神问题退出QSO的事情在布里斯班传开了。乐手圈子里没什么太大反应。柏辽兹有躁郁症，拉赫玛尼诺夫有精神病，舒曼也有精神病。这些先例让乐手们对精神疾病接受的阈值提高了不少。

大众却不这么看。Eddy的妈妈一听到消息就打电话进来，在母亲的逼问之下，Eddy只好承认“医生的初步诊断”是这样，但是离开QSO不仅仅是这个原因。

Eddy妈一听引以为傲的儿子确实有精神疾病，在电话内头就抽噎了起来。父亲接过了电话，命令他赶快回家，家里给他找医生看病。看好病之后回乐团上班。

Eddy皱起了眉头，“我还好。”他说道，“不是你们想象的那个样子。我生活挺正常的。我当然会看医生。那个医生有点问题，我还有事情要找他。我暂时不会回乐团的。” 

父亲被他“不回乐团”的话激怒了，听着电话另一头充满怒气的吼叫声，Eddy疲惫地挂断了电话。但是他还不能休息，他转而又去拨医生诊所的电话。那份影印版的病历一定是从诊所泄露出去的。即便医生本人不知情，那也一定是诊所管理上出了疏漏。总之都跑不掉。

电话未接通，语音提示已停机。

Eddy怔怔地晃了两下脑袋。从床头柜翻出来没吃完的药瓶和处方，确认了下确实是上个礼拜还去诊所开了药。

于是他开车去诊所，诊所已经人去楼空。

“damn it！”

他不想为医生再找借口。现实已经很显然了。医生和乐团首席串通好，先给他下精神分裂的诊断，再把病历泄露出去，逼着他非辞职不可。东窗事发之后，医生就拍拍屁股溜走了。留下Eddy为自己收拾摊子。

诊所搬的干干净净，一张白纸都没给他留下。那个决定性的病历本也不知道被医生带到那里去了，成为一个不知所踪的定时炸弹。

但是生活还是要继续，只能从已经够坏的事情里找点能废物利用的东西。

他如实告诉家里医生在没有告诉他的情况下搬走了诊所，病历本也被他带走了。家里拿不到病历就能为他联系新的诊所。事情僵持下来。他最后答应月底回一次家，让父母放心。

拜托了乐团的繁杂的排练和演出，Eddy终于可以放松一下精神，做点自己喜欢的事情。拍拍视频上传自己的频道，写一写新曲子，在公寓里打游戏和睡觉。

有不少他的同事也关注他在油管上的个人频道。看到他人的行为举止也都正常，上传的视频像以前一样专业又细致，回复评论也很热情而礼貌。渐渐开始怀疑QSO公布的他离职的理由，也就是精神问题。

但如果不是精神问题，那会是什么呢？不少人也联想到QSO里面反常的局势和高层斗争。大家心照不宣地明白了。Eddy Chen既不是第一个乐团斗争的牺牲品，也不会是最后一个。

这些事情Eddy没有理会，也不知道。空闲下来之后，他有了时间跟Brett多说话，捡拾起了更多记忆的碎片。

他在Brett生日的时候送给他一把中提作为。而在他生日的时候，Brett让他穿上鸣人的cos服在日本街头狂奔作为报复。当然还有比着更尴尬的，那就是他和Brett在街上当街表演春之祭。

病历本的炸弹终于在一个清晨炸开了，将Eddy好不容易稳定下的生活炸的血肉模糊。

那天早晨，Eddy妈在家里打扫门廊的时候在台阶上看到一个新的邮包，上面写的是她和丈夫的名字。她捡回家里打开。里面是个写着他儿子名字的病历本。饭开来一看，用红笔画出来的“精神分裂症”和“暴力倾向”的字眼让她当场就昏了过去。

Eddy的父亲“终于”拿到了病历本，迅速联系上了新的心理诊所。

当晚上，Eddy的父亲找到了他房东，用备用钥匙打开了他的公寓门。医生跟着他父亲，给猝不及防Eddy闷头来了一针镇静。

等他醒来之后，整个人被塞进了拘束衣里，躺在单人病床上，脑袋都转动不了，只能盯着医院雪白的天花板。

医生居高临下地看着他，他费劲地挤出了一个笑容，“医生先生，您听德彪西吗？”

“像你这样的精神分裂患者，我还是第一次见。”

“我不是有病。我只是想要记住一个人。”

“我会让你忘记的。”

“那咱们走着瞧吧。”

医生不听德彪西，是个难缠的人。他固执地认为Brett就是寄生在Eddy大脑里的一种病毒，决意要将他删去。

于是Eddy每日所面对的就是无休无止的催眠治疗和服药。可他也不是任人揉搓的类型。他下定决心要做的事情，鲜少会因为外部的压力而放弃，学音乐是这样，守护Brett也是这样。

医生给他催眠，那他就对抗催眠。医生叫他吃药，他便含在舌头下面然后吐掉。

他先是掐自己大腿保持清醒，被发现之后，医生就把他的手指也捆住。掐不了大腿，他就咬舌头。一场两个小时的治疗下来，他舌头都咬烂了，最后一口一口往外吐血水。

护士急忙带他出去冲清水消毒。Eddy强打着受摧残的精神，虚弱地道了一声谢，然后说道：“能不能给盐水？”

等治疗一结束，他便开始重新记忆和Brett的每一个细节，闭上眼睛养精蓄锐。他深知他的大脑是一块随便人书写擦除的黑板，他不能每一次都能拦下要擦除Brett信息的医生。但是医生只要擦去一次，他就往回写上一次。这就像初中做过的游泳池里三根管子进水两根管子放水的题目一样，只要他补充得够快，泳池里的水就不会枯竭，尽管每一时每一刻都在向外流淌。

这是一场拉锯战，而且无疑医生比他要更轻松些。

医生从业十几年，也少见这样犟种，所有法子都用上了。给他上了拘束衣，嘴巴里面用棉花塞上了，不吃药就拿压舌板打开喉咙硬灌，只要他挣扎就上镇静。

父母来看过他几次。因为他有暴力倾向，医生不给他们靠近，只能隔在病房房门小小的透明塑料窗子，两双黑色的眼睛哀愁地凝视着他。

他被束缚在拘束衣里，精神虚弱得厉害，形容也算不上好看。脸颊上的肉都掉没了，颧骨隆起，下巴削尖的。

即便如此，见到父母亲也让他非常高兴。他想让父母亲看到自己稍微美好一点的样子，扯动嘴角，露出一个脱力的笑容。

“爸爸，妈妈。”

门外的Eddy的妈妈看到Eddy一张一合的嘴型，忍不住转身抽噎。父亲掏出打火机点烟。

躺在病床上消瘦得不成人形的那个确是他们曾经引以为傲的孩子。

这样隔着一扇小小的塑料窗子便能触碰的亲情似乎又是一种选择，是天平上一端的筹码。只要他答应父母和其他人的要求，放弃Brett，他还能回到正常生活里去。他会重新有稳定的工作，过上每天上班打卡的生活；父母也会像以前那样爱他，他可以周末回父母家吃饭睡觉；他还会有很多不是Brett的朋友，一起蹦迪喝酒；他还会有假期，可以去澳大利亚各个地方玩，出国环游世界。

这都是很好很好的。没有人不期盼这样。只是Eddy不能答应。

生活要继续，人要向前。机会不会永远为他保留。他默不作声，就会被默认为拒绝。

拒绝也是一种选择。所有选择，都会有前提和代价。

父母亲对他也足够好了。前前后后也看了他二十来次，从不曾放弃他在诊所里自生自灭，离开的时候总是叮嘱医生要好好治他。

只是失望的次数太多了，人心总有变化。也不能苛责他们。

最后一次探望，父亲在病房外抽完了一根烟，踩灭烟头。然后去了医生的办公室。

第二天，Eddy被送上了电椅。

电椅象征着旧日生活的大门向他永久关闭了。他再也不可能全须全尾地回到过去了。

有些东西将要永久失去。

在电流穿过他身躯的那一刻，他终于抑制不住，喉咙深处发出一声悲泣。

与身体的疼痛无关，而是他清楚地知道血肉中有极其重要的东西被电流剥离了。

Eddy Chen是由什么组成的？

是家庭，音乐，交往的人。

电疗结束的时候，医生按下终止键，机器发出嘟的一声响。

“it's an A 440。”他颤抖着笑着说道。

电疗带给他的伤害远远超出预料，这不是之前任何常规疗法可以相比的。他惊讶于这副已经骨瘦嶙峋的人躯壳竟然还能更加消瘦下去。之前锻炼出来的肌肉都消失了，全身上下只剩一把骨头。

他的记忆力也在退化。渐渐记不起一些指法。似乎这就是医生的意图，如果他忘记一切，自然也能忘记Brett。

可是现实并非人所想。在脑海中的一切景象都迅速褪色的时候，唯有关于Brett的记忆愈加深刻。这就好像海浪会冲刷掉沙子，而扎根于大陆架的礁石却会更加醒目。

他有点明白这个世界的玩法了。得到和失去是一对近义词。


	7. Chapter 7

电击还剥夺了他的绝对音感。

“剥夺”意味着这不是自然凋亡的。这是一种PTSD。天生的东西只有死亡才能带走。后天获得的却可以在任何时候失去。

当他想要运用绝对音感的时候，就回想起电疗结束的时候那一声标准音A440，然后就回想起所受到的痛苦，整个身体都颤抖起来。大脑的自我保护把绝对音感关掉了。

如果停下电疗，及时进行心理疏导，或许还能找回。但是他现在不拉琴了，所以也就不重要了。

总之一句话，他失去了绝对音感。

好在他还有姐姐。姐姐匆匆地从英国赶回来，短暂地将他从如此地狱中拯救出来。

Belle一直在伦敦，远隔重洋万里，本来不太清楚布里斯班音乐圈的事情。但是恰好Ray Chen当时为了巡演从澳洲飞到英国，上门请这位幼时结识的姊姊吃一顿便饭。席间Ra说道Eddy在QSO演出贝九大获成功，可出名后又莫名其妙离开QSO，到现在音讯人讯皆无。

Belle正在切牛排的手一顿。她抬头看向Ray。Ray的眼睛里满溢着严肃和焦急。他并不是分享一个趣闻，而是认真地觉得好友身上发生了坏事，自己想要帮助却无能为力，所以特地来告诉朋友的姐姐，希望姐姐能救他。

“谢谢。”Belle说。

“不用客气。应该的。”Ray说。

饭后Belle立刻打电话给家里父母亲询问弟弟的近况。父母一开始语焉不详，支支吾吾地说Eddy离开乐团之后一直在家修养。可耐不住Belle一直追问，他们终于扭扭捏捏地说出了他们理解的事实：Eddy因为精神病被乐团解雇，他们带他去精神诊所住院治疗。

Belle这才知道她一直放在心尖上疼爱的弟弟被父母送进了那个以电疗为名的精神诊所。

“你们怎么能！你们怎么能！爸爸妈妈…你们怎么能送他去这种地方。”她质问道。

父亲和母亲本来温温吞吞的，被女儿一怀疑，反而变得阴郁固执起来，说道：“他有病。我们是为他好。”

况且这套说辞跟Belle从Ray听来又不一样。Ray说Eddy是自愿从乐团离职的。离职和解雇大不一样。而那场让Eddy成名的贝九里，原本的首席哪里去了？

没有人能回答Belle。

她当机立断，火速订了最近一趟伦敦到布里斯班的机票。事出匆忙，她只收拾了最简单的行李——适合澳洲天气的外衣，内衣，和洗漱护肤的用品。她提着一只尺寸不大的登机箱，登上了回布里斯班的航班。

伦敦飞往布里斯班的航班超过20个小时，中途在吉隆坡转机。Belle却一刻也不敢耽误，一下飞机就打车回家里。废了好大口舌说服了父母，摆平了医生，她终于能进到病房里，摸一摸她可怜的弟弟的脸颊。

她也很劳累了。在医院的洗手间里，她打开水龙头，捧了一把冷水刺激自己的精神，揉了揉发胀的眼睛。

眨眨眼，深吸一口气，她推开了Eddy病房的门。

被罩是雪白色的，床单也是雪白色的。在被子下面，Eddy的四肢被三指粗的黑色皮革束缚带牢牢拴在床上。

门轴吱呀的声音让他不自觉的颤抖了一下。因为四肢都不能活动，他只能竭尽全力地伸长了脖子，瞪大眼睛往门口看去。

Belle看见他的弟弟，眼窝深陷，颧骨隆起，双眼无神，躯干埋在雪白的被子下面却看不见起伏。

“姐姐，是你吗？”Eddy已经有一段时间没有跟任何人说话了。他声音沙哑，发音的腔调也变得奇怪。

精神上的疲倦让Belle不能控制自己的情绪。她看见弟弟这副备受摧残的样子，眼泪不受控制地奔涌而出。

“是我，Eddy。对不起，我来晚了。”

“姐姐怎么从伦敦回来了？是在那边过得不好吗？”

Belle的手掌抚上Eddy的脸颊，触摸到他脸上干枯的死皮。

“Ray跟我说了你的事。我实在担心，就回来看看你。可是没想到他们竟然这么对你。”

Eddy虚弱地笑了笑，“姐姐能来看我，我很高兴。”

“到底怎么了，”Belle说道，“Ray不知道具体的情况。爸妈不知道乐团的事。到底发生了什么事，让他们把你弄成这个样子。”

Eddy在姐姐面前完全不设防，说道：“姐姐，你还记得我跟你说过的那个Brett Yang吗？”

他一五一十地说出来了从几个月前的某天早上醒来之后发生的怪事，他意识到脑子里存在一个Brett Yang，但却没有人记得他。他为此找了心理医生，却因为反抗心理医生诱导性催眠和医生发生了冲突，被记录了暴力倾向。而之后心理医生又和乐团里提防他的首席狼狈为奸，向乐团管理层出卖了他的病历，致使他不得不从乐团辞职。后来这个医生的诊所人去楼空，却把病历又寄给了爸妈，这才导致了他被押解到现在这个诊所接受治疗。

Belle听完之后怒不可遏，“你是被人算计了！我要找他们算账！”

“姐姐，那是因为你相信我。医生不信我，乐团也不信我，爸爸妈妈也不信我。”他苦笑着说道，“他们只会觉得我有病。而我…我…我没有办法丢掉Brett。他确实是活着的人，姐姐！”Eddy眼眶里流出两行眼泪。

“没有关系，这些都不重要，Eddy，”Belle把弟弟的脑袋怀抱在胸前抚慰，“你不要这么说自己。”

“重要的是你不能再呆在这里。现在一件事是可以确定的了，你没有暴力倾向。我们离开这里。这里太折磨人了。你会死的。”

“我一定把你从这里救出去。出去之后住回家里。不，住哪都行。我们再做打算，好不好？Eddy，好不好？”

“别哭了，别哭了。”Belle拿来纸巾擦干Eddy脸上的泪痕。

“都会好的，都会好的。”Belle说。

“姐姐也不要再哭了。”Eddy说道。

“好好。”Belle用手指尖撇去眼角的泪珠，握住被子下被束缚住的Eddy的双手，“你好好保护自己。等着我把你救出来。”

“我会的。姐姐也多保重自己。”

“时间不早了，我要走了。我回去就跟父母商量，一定要把你从这里牛出去。你好好的等着我来接你。”

Belle走到快门口，听见背后传来一声Eddy的呼号，“姐姐！”

她转过身去，Eddy的眼眶里又蓄满了泪水。

“真爱哭啊，” Belle红着眼眶说，“又哭鼻子了，跟小孩一样。”

“我爱你。告诉爸爸妈妈，我爱他们。”

“我们也爱你。” Belle抽了两下鼻子，“Eddy Chen，你要坚强。”


	8. Chapter 8

情况稍有一些好转，应该是姐姐的协商起了效果。第二天诊所里的人就给他脱去了拘束衣，停下了电疗和催眠，安排上了康复的训练。

Eddy渐渐恢复。他找回了一部分绝对音感。虽然不是全部，但最起码能听出来病房里厕所的马桶冲水声是一个降A。在没有其他人的时候，他一个人偷偷地在右手手臂上练习左手指法。虽然过去是完全不可能回去了，但是能找回一点往日过去的影子也好。

晚上睡觉之前，他闭上眼睛，在脑海里回顾他所拥有的对Brett记忆的细节。从13岁在黄老师的数学补习班相遇开始，一起练琴一起上学，前后从大学毕业加入乐团，到2017年众筹举办两个人的巡演，然后是辞去乐团职务潜心运营油管账号，再到2018年的第二次巡演。他现在也辞去乐团职务了，两条线上的事有了重合。

记忆虽然到2018年巡演就为止了，但他知道这还不是尽头。他对Brett的记忆是逐渐找回来的。先是有个模糊的印象，让他觉得应该有什么东西应该摆在这个地方。然后回忆起关键的信息，是什么事真实地发生了。最后是补充细节，Brett那一天喝得是哪一家咖啡店的咖啡，这是完全带有个人色彩的东西。

这就像画个人体素描一样，先讲这个人的样子在脑中复拓一遍，在纸上画出躯干和骨架，最后补充上肌肉和其他细节。

他对Brett存在的坚信没有一丝一毫地减少，反而因为脑海里躯壳逐渐成型而越发笃定。回忆起来得越多，他越觉得自己去寻找他是正确的，而且一定能在未来找到他。即便他现在被困在这个小小的病房里，即便他的寻找到现在都是漫无目的，可他还有很多时间，有很多东西可以付出。

他依然像过去的每一天一样积极地生活，充满希望。未来也会如此，永远都会如此。

姐姐在几个星期后一个晚上又来了。Eddy不再是整日卧床，他们可以坐在病房里小桌子的两端讲话。

“姐姐，爸妈和医生那边怎么说？我可以出去了吗？”Eddy问道。

Belle把手里拿着的一次性纸杯子的口捏变形了。纸杯子里盛的是Eddy给他倒的凉白开。他的弟弟本来是个这样健全而有热情的人。

她还是开口了，“对不起，Eddy。这件事情没有瞒住。”

Eddy嗅到不详的气息。他有种即将失望的预感。而等待的时间加码了他所求的重量。

“怎么了？”

“对不起，”Belle不去看Eddy，“爸爸把你送进精神病院的事情没有瞒住。这件事传开了。布里斯班里能知道的人都知道这件事了，而且外面说得很难听…我之前想的是最不济能把你悄无声息地接出来。现在不可能了。一切都不可能像没发生过一样了。”

“你不要怪爸爸妈妈。他们同意了我把你带出来。只是我们不能不在乎别人的看法。我们可以搬离布里斯班，可是爸爸的诊所还在这里，房子还在这里。这些都带不走的…”

“Eddy，我尽力了。”Belle把脸颊埋进双手之间说道。

那一时刻，Eddy甚至不知道是因为一本假病历深陷桎梏的自己更可悲一些，还是倾尽全力都无法拯救至亲的姐姐更可悲一些。但是出于本能，他还是说一些话去安慰姐姐。

“我不怪你，也不怪爸爸妈妈。我爱你们，我永远会爱你们。只是我本以为你会救我出去。”

“我以为我可以救你。”Belle说道。

“你是我的弟弟，是我最亲的人。我从没有一秒钟想过要放弃你。”

“还有别的办法吗？”Eddy问道。

"有，只是…"

“只是我要付出一些什么，对吧。”Eddy很自然地接下了话。他已经习惯了。

Belle重重地点点头。

“我跟爸妈说好了。只要你能接受医生的治疗，忘记Brett Yang。我们把房子卖掉，诊所卖掉，搬到别的城市去，重新开始生活。”

“不会再给你上粗暴的治疗，你放心。只是温和的催眠疗法。删除你大脑里Brett Yang的幻想。我问过了，不会有什么痛苦，你就当睡一觉，醒来之后一切都会重新开始。只要你同意，我们一家人换个地方从头开始生活。”

“不要怪我们把你放在这样的位置上。我们也想要你什么都不失去，我也想要你全须全尾的，把什么都留下。可是没有办法。外面传的很难听了，说我们是出过精神病的家庭。爸爸妈妈压力也很大，也很后悔。但是这都没有用了。”

“这已经是我们能想到的最好的办法了。为了你，爸妈也愿意放弃在布里斯班的房子和诊所。你想想家里，想想爸妈，想想你自己，你的音乐前途。你总不能一辈子被困在这里吧？”

Belle掏心掏肺地说了一大通，喝了两口水，等Eddy回话。Eddy沉静地盯着角落好一会。

“姐姐一直为我着想，我很高兴。”

“他们都想要看看我愿意为了一个人究竟愿意牺牲多少。所以出各种各样的选择题来考验我。我放弃金钱，放弃乐团的工作，放弃我自己作为正常人的名声，放弃我的音乐能力。我不仅这么做了，还做得很潇洒。”

“可我不能像放弃这些东西一样轻易地放弃我的家人。让我放弃你们就等于用锈斧头劈开我的灵魂。”

“我们是亲姐弟，朝夕相处了十多年。后来你去国外学习，定居异国又是十多年，可我们从没有断过联系。”

“母亲给予我生命，父母的教诲让我长大。我怎么可能不为你们着想？怎么可能要放弃你们？”

“你决定了吗，Eddy？开弓可就没有回头箭了，我们都不能回去了。”

Eddy笑了笑，“我决定了。只是有件事情我还要拜托一下姐姐。在这之间，我有些事情需要提早安排好。姐姐能不能跟医院说通，让我能有一两天时间出去见见别人。你知道我的情况的，除了有一个幻想的人，跟正常人没什么不同。”

Belle长吁了一口气，“没事，这交给我。你能想通是最好的。我们一家人在一起，总有办法重新生活。”

“是，”Eddy点头，“谢谢姐姐。”

“我们是一家人，说什么客气话。”Belle揉了揉他一头的乱毛，“那我走了。我回去告诉把你的决定告诉爸爸妈妈。医院那边我会安排好，让你早点出去，然后接受治疗。”

“再见Eddy。”

“姐姐再见，路上小心安全。我爱你。请告诉爸爸妈妈我爱他们。”

“我们也爱你。”

送走Belle，Eddy透过窗子凝望着布里斯班浓墨一般的夜色，手里握着一支笔在信纸上写些什么。

“我最亲爱的家人们，请原谅我的决定，你们终会理解我此时的心情。请相信我是爱你们的。无论发生什么事，即便我们不再是家人，我都会永远爱你们，始终如一地爱你们。”

果然，三天之后Eddy被告知他得到了两天“放风”的时间。他拿回了自己的手机，穿上了T恤和休闲长裤，在镜子前面剃好了胡子。出了诊所之后，他就像世界上无数正常的普通人一样。他本色出演这样的角色。

在第一天里，他找到律师朋友，做了财产的公证。然后找到一个布里斯班当地报社的朋友，交给他一个密封的信封。他在邮局的门口久久徘徊，终于还是寄出了一封长信，盖上了隔日达的邮戳。

布里斯班的天空一碧如洗。他站在湛蓝的天空下，感受到了无垠的自由。

第二天他在病房的床上睡了一整天。准备面对布里斯班湛蓝天空下即将到来的一场狂风暴雨。

早晨，邮递员将《布里斯班时报》塞进订阅门户的邮箱和门廊里。在这份报纸的广告版上，除了各种广告以外，还刊载布里斯班市民有偿发布的启事和通知，比如讣告澄清结婚之类的。

Eddy妈妈打开家里的邮筒，从中拿出最新的《布斯里班时报》，诧异地发现了一封寄件人名是自己儿子的信件。

她拿完报纸之后放在家里的鞋柜上，然后去打扫卫生。Eddy的爸爸拿过报纸，他有看整版包括广告的习惯。

他像往常一样看完社会新闻之后，浏览广告版。《布里斯班时报》的广告版上除了商家广告彩页之外，还有布里斯班当地居民付费刊登重要通知，像是讣告结婚澄清道歉一类的。

在广告版的右下角，有一篇豆腐块大小的声明。

“本人（姓名：Eddy Chen，出生年月：1993年3月23日，税号：XXXXXX）因患有严重精神疾病，导致原家庭关系破裂且无法挽回。经过与原家庭其他成员协商，本人与其他原家家庭成员断绝关系，以后独立生活，互不干扰，不承担生老病死的责任。  
本人名下财产经过公证之后交还给家庭。  
以兹证明。”

Eddy的父亲颤抖地看完这份通知之后，抄起车钥匙就赶往精神诊所。但是已经来不及了。陈家的亲朋好友也看到了这份断绝关系的声明。解除关系已经近乎事实。

等到Eddy爸爸开车到诊所楼下的时候，已经太晚了。他们曾试图用他者的力量逼迫Eddy妥协，却没想到Eddy来了一招以彼之道还施彼身。

信封里面是Eddy一封言辞恳切的长信。

“亲爱的爸爸，妈妈，姐姐：

请原谅我此时的决定。这并不某种一时兴起，而是经过深思熟虑的结果。

正如姐姐那天跟我说的一样，我们注定不能从这件事中全身而退。家庭要摆脱出了一个精神病的坏名声，父亲和姐姐的事业要继续，妈妈不能受别人指指点点，我要从囚牢里出去。脱离家庭是我能想到的最好的解决办法。请原谅在这件事上我独断专行。

人徘徊在生死边缘的时候想法总是要比平常要深刻。生命短暂脆弱。在医院的这些天，我也想过如果我能从这里出去，我要用我的生命做些什么呢？

我要回到乐团里去吗？我要去国外进修吗？我要转行作曲吗？

我不喜欢乐团政治。姐姐应该跟你们说过了，我落到这样的田地有一部分是因为乐团斗争。我也用过手段去害一些人。我日日夜夜因为这个受到良心的拷问。因为这个，我也不会再回去乐团。

我的音乐性因为失去Brett而缺损，所以也不可能去国外进修成为独奏。那么多健全的小提琴家，饱满的音乐思想，谁会花钱听一个残疾的音乐呢？

放弃小提琴演奏去作曲，在你们眼里也是浪费我的音乐天赋吧。我应该做什么呢？换句话说，我做什么最有意义？

我一直有个想法，在年轻一代中复兴古典乐。如果可以更多的年轻人欣赏古典音乐，学习乐器，那无疑最有意义的事了。或许你们会说我这样的想法太过荒唐，没有人会支持我。但不是的，据我所知，Brett就是同道人。

如果我能从这里出去，我会到找到他，跟他一起做推广古典音乐的事。我们会开一个油管频道，发布一些搞笑的视频。这也是我们自大学以来一直计划的事情。所以，没有Brett，也就没有我的未来。

所以当姐姐对我说，我要放弃Brett才能从这里出去。我就明白，这不是公平的交换，而是让我失去所有。我不能接受这样的结果。我内心里也有东西想要紧紧攥住。

那么代价就是我必须要离开你们。

我知道说这样的话没有意义，但我还是要这么说：请不要太过悲伤。请相信我们只是从世俗关系里解脱了出去，从此不会再受外人的指点。我对你们的爱不会有一分一毫地减少。从今往后我们所拥有的只会是“纯粹的天上的爱”。

亲爱的爸爸妈妈姐姐，请不要为我担心。我名下大部分财产经过公证之后归爸爸妈妈所有，以偿还一部分的养育之情。我知道这是极不够的，但却是我的一份心意。我为自己也留了一部分钱，还有安身立命的技能。所以不用为我担心。

亲爱的爸爸妈妈姐姐，今天之后我便不能这么叫你们了。请你们一定要好好生活。

今日我就要离开你们了。写下这些话的时候我眼泪止不住地淌，也不知道自己说了些什么。

永远爱你们的，  
Eddy Chen  
”

剩下来的陈家的三个人围着他。可Eddy对他们只是微笑，眼神如同磐石一般坚定，即便痛苦隐藏在灵魂深处。他的目光里充溢着一种希望，像一只渴望飞翔的鸟儿。

最后父亲长长叹息了一声，说道：“孩子大了，随他去吧，”动笔签下了让他出院的同意书

山长水阔，他终于自由了。


	9. Chapter 9

出院之后，Eddy搬到了黄金海岸附近的一家疗养院，在那里住了一个半月。

疗养院就建在黄金海岸波涛之上的一处崖壁上。Eddy早晨推开窗户，湿润淡淡咸味的空气被海风裹挟着进入房间。海浪拍打在崖壁上发出连绵不断的声音。窗台上燕麦色的花瓶里插着一簇矮矮的黄色雏菊。

自那天之后，他没再见过爸爸妈妈和姐姐。

早起洗漱停顿，用过早饭之后，他打开琴盒开始练琴。

他看了一眼琴盒里的湿度计，比一般情况要高，但还好还在允许的范围之内，毕竟这是在海边。

在精神诊所里的几个月经受的粗暴的治疗给他带来了无法抹去的伤害。他的绝对音感依旧是断断续续，时灵时不灵，而且他无法连续练琴超过两个小时。

他没有理会手机和邮箱里塞爆的信息。搬进这座疗养院里也是秘密的。他从彻底大众视野里消失了。裴是这一个半月来唯一一个找到他看望他的人。可毕竟他是裴，Eddy也不怎么奇怪。

宽敞通风的半开放式的过道上摆着一张圆桌，他们坐下来说话。望出去便是一片草地，草地过后是悬崖，悬崖下面是万丈波涛。微风从颇具罗马古风的拱形门洞里吹进来。

“你有回乐团的打算吗？”裴问道。

“我是个病人。没有乐团就想要我去。”Eddy说道。

“别这么说，”裴说道，“我听讲你老东家QSO想让你回去做首席？”

QSO确实给他发了这封邮件，可是他当时直接删掉了没看。就因为之前的事，他对QSO有难以除去的厌恶。

“是，有这回事。我没理他们，没有拒绝，也没有接受。”Eddy说道，“我自己很清楚。我的身体没法负担正常的工作量，何况是首席。我现在也刚刚勉强可以自理。”

“QSO现在在到处找首席。之前你在团里的那个首席死了。”

“怎么会？”Eddy顿时皱起了眉头。他在团里的那个首席便是借着一本假病历跟他医生串通好陷害他的那个。他那么精明那么会隐忍，怎么会突然死了呢？

“自杀。”

“为什么？”

“QSO说是因为抑郁症。一连失去两位首席，都是因为精神疾病，很难让人不怀疑QSO。”

“怪不得QSO处找首席，还让我回去。”Eddy说道，“可全布里斯班的人都知道我的精神疾病严重到要跟家里断绝关系了。”他耸耸肩，“算盘落空了。”

“到死也都是首席，也算是他求仁得仁了吧。”裴说。

“是啊，”Eddy摸摸下巴，露出一点怀念的神情，“他那么留恋首席的位置，也算是他求仁得仁了。我离开的时候还跟他对峙过一次，我当时还祝他坐在首席的位子上到死。没想到真就一语成谶…”他话音未落，好像突然想起了什么。

“难道是你做的？”他望向裴。

裴气定神闲，“是他自己杀了自己。跟我们都没有关系。你别太多想，养好身体。”

Eddy不吭声了。他不怨恨首席，但也就仅此而已了。并不是因为他原谅了首席对他做过的事，而是他似乎对过去的一些事情失去了感受力

过去的一切好像是发生在另外一个人上一样。现在回望几个月前发生的事情都恍如隔世。

“那你现在有什么打算吗？”裴说道。

Eddy侧过头看向别的地方，“把自己先养好，然后找Brett。”

“那你有方向吗？”

Eddy苦笑道，“没有。还没有。一直都是没有。一直都是漫无目的。但是做了总比不做好，或许在寻找之中我能找到方向吧。你之前跟我说过的，只要我能付出足够多就能够得到结果。”

裴点点头，“失去了才能得到，向前是为了回去。”

“回去？回到哪里去？”有些东西已经无法再回去了：他的乐团职业，他的家庭，他的名声和健康

裴看穿了他的想法，说道：“不是你想的那样。记忆会给你指引。”

他凝视了裴许久。终于问出了他思考了很久的问题。

“这都是代价吗？”

海风拂过他的面颊，可裴只微笑，不回答。

“Eddy，给你一个建议，出国吧。”

后续的几个月里，他陆陆续续开始办各个国家的签证。他登上自己个人频道的账号。个人频道已经几个月没打理了，信箱也被粉丝的留言塞爆。他挑了几条要紧的回了，然后上传了一条更新近况的视频。

在简介栏里面，他这样写道：  
“谢谢大家的关心。经过几个月的修养之后，我的身体已经好很多了。我即将开始环球旅行。希望在旅行中能找到我想要找的那个人。之前的事情都不再重要， eddy_adventure要再次启航了。期待能和大家在旅途中再会。

祝好  
Eddy Chen”

他走遍了他记忆里和Brett巡演曾踏足过的城市，伦敦，法兰克福，华沙，洛杉矶，温哥华…他走进华沙的那家音乐厅，看见星空的背景，回想起在幕布之下和Brett做的协奏曲之争的表演，心说道：“果真如此。”

“故地重游”让他拾起更多的记忆碎片。2019年他们第三次巡演。在2020年他们搬到了新加坡，频道达到了2mil的订阅，Brett和他直播柴小协。

记忆沿着时间轴一刻不停地向前滚动，越来越逼近2020年在布斯里班独自醒来的那个清晨。那一天是一切的开始。

Eddy有种预感。当记忆奔涌着冲垮那个节点的时候，他就会得到一个结果。

他最后还是回到了布里斯班。

他打车去了父母的家。他去告别。

他站在花园外好长一段时间，庭园里一切如旧。院子里栽种的月季还是像以往那样开得娇艳欲滴。墙根下的灌木丛郁郁葱葱，就连枝条上的硬刺都丰满而坚实。

他卸下了背上背的琴盒，在琴盒上留下轻轻的一吻，说道：“谢谢你。”然后把琴盒放在了这栋他二十多年来都视作家的房子的花园里。

他凝视着花园后的房子禁闭的铁门，轻声说道：“谢谢你们，再见。”然后转身离去。

在飞机上睡得那一觉里，他想起了所有的事情。

他想起了2020年最后两个月里Brett的那场大病，想起他绝望的告白。

他也想起了Brett承认对他也有同样感情时的惊喜，看见Brett一天天好转时内心的激动，还有一场场的情事。

他想起来了所有，他们是一对爱侣，是最最亲密的人。

而在那一天之前的那个晚上，在新加坡的公寓里，他们洗过澡躺在双人床上，亲密地贴在一起说着明天接受采访应该说些什么。说完了睡前的情话，他拉灭台灯，陷入黑甜的梦里。可醒来却只剩布里斯班的单人床。

那一天，他失去了一切。而之后的所有，不过是在赎回。

他走到附近的一所学校。那是他13岁时就读的公立初中。校舍之后有一条河。

他沿着河岸漫步，突然瞥见对岸有个圆圆脑壳的身影从他视野里跑过。脑中有个名字呼之欲出。有个声音在胸腔里响起：追上他！追上他！你会得到结果！

于是他沿着河岸开始奔跑，一边跑一边大声地呼喊着：“Brett！Brett！”

那个身影比他矮小，跑得也没有他快。他们之间的距离在不断缩短。

他也越来越接近河边步道尽头的有轨电车站台。

他即将要和河对岸身影并驾齐驱。

从前方传来的有轨电车轮毂摩擦轨道的声音越来越响。

跑着跑着，他冲进了一阵白光里。

尾声  
新加坡时间（SGT）早晨7：00，Eddy从双人床上醒来。Brett没醒，一条腿还搭在他的腰上。他轻轻把Brett的腿从腰上挪下去。

他拉开衣柜。一半是他的衣服，一般是Brett的。他的那件绿色薄外套还跟Brett的T恤放在一起挂着。

Brett也醒来之后。他们在客厅里一起用了早饭。Brett煎了鸡蛋，把昨天冰箱里冷冻菠萝油热了。Eddy做了两杯咖啡。

早上他们有个采访。

在录音室里，杂志的记者问他们道：“有什么能证明你们在这个世界上真实存在过？”

“大概是tsv频道吧。”Eddy说。

“那如果tsv频道也消失了呢？”

Brett望向身边的人，说道：“Eddy可以证明我在这个世界上存在过。”

“那么Eddy，如果有一天Brett在世界上消失了，你会怎么做？”

“我愿意付出任何代价去找回他。”

Brett主动握住Eddy的手说道：“我也是。”

———全文完———


End file.
